Whole grains are a good source of fiber. Diets high in fiber have been associated with various health benefit such as lowering cholesterol, modulating blood sugar levels and reducing the risk of colon cancer. Whole grains also provide antioxidants, which are thought to be protective against cardiovascular disease and various cancers,
Convenience food products which contain high levels of whole grain and total dietary fiber are difficult to manufacture because the dietary fiber tends to absorb high amounts of moisture during processing. As a result, products containing high levels of dietary fiber become dry and usually have poor texture and mouthfeel.
Hand-held cereal bars are well known in the art. These portable foods are consumed as a meal substitute or snack. These cereal bars ideally would provide nutritional value without sacrificing taste and flavor, as well as possess a reasonable shelf life during which the texture remains chewy without being sticky, hard, or crumbly. However, achieving a balance of low calories in combination with high level of whole grain and fiber and acceptable taste and organoleptic properties has been problematic to obtain in prior cereal bars.